


It's not what it looks like! I swear!

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is "Straight", Arthur really needs to lock that door, Arthur really wants one, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, But does he get it though?, Dorms, Embarrassment, Fluff, Foursome, Humor, M/M, Merlin and Arthur share a room, Merlin is Bi, Never what it looks like, Pining, Someone always ruins the moment, until it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: It's never what it looks like when someone enters Arthur and Merlin's room. Until eventually it is what it looks like.





	It's not what it looks like! I swear!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short story I found in my notes that I wrote ages ago. I thought I would put it up to share. Hope you enjoy.

It's not what it looks like, never is..

"So how's it going living with Arthur?" Gwen asked Merlin as the two made their way back to Merlin and Arthur's shared room at uni. It had been two months since they've been living there and Merlin's pretty sure he's got Arthur figured out. He's a gigantic man whore of an ass who only cares for himself.

Of course, that wasn't all true but that's how Merlin thought of him. He also thought he was the hottest guy ever but the prattyness outweighed the hotness.

The two were so different. Arthur was a neat freak and Merlin was well a _mess_. Arthur liked sports Merlin liked books. Arthur liked girls, Merlin wasn't as fussed, he preferred men but if he found a girl he liked-like Gwen per say-he may go for it. Gwen and him had made out while drunk once only to find out that she was also into girls but would totally date him if she was straight. But ya know that was within the first few weeks so he was over it.

"It's going er-" Merlin paused. It was actually alright living with him even with their differences but because of their schedule they only really saw each other briefly in the morning and a bit in the evening before one or both of them would go out. Perfect for Merlin because he didn't have to socialise with the prat. But when they did all they do is argue; Arthur insults Merlin, so naturally Merlin retaliates with another insult and so on.

"Good." Merlin finally said as they reached his door. "It's going go-" He cut himself off with a gasp when he opened the door. Gwen also gasped. 

"I swear it’s not what it looks like." Arthur stammered blushing a dark shade of red. He was sprawled out on his bed naked and hand cuffed to the railing on his bed. Luckily there was a pillow over his private area but Merlin still blushed right to the tip of his ears. Gwen started to grin and turned slowly to Merlin. Merlin shook his head to say it wasn't him but his blush made him look incredibly guilty. 

"I didn't know you were into that Merlin." Gwen teased. 

"This was _not_ me." 

"It wasn't him." Arthur confirmed. "The key is under the pillow and if you don't mind I'd like you to release me before she comes back." Arthur said desperately. 

"Of course it would be under the pillow." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Well go on then Merlin," Gwen nudged him. 

"Why should I help him?" Merlin huffed. 

"Because he's your roommate."

"He ate my chocolate." He was being petty but he's serious when it comes to his chocolate. 

"And he's very sorry." Gwen defended. 

"He broke my laptop." 

"Really? Gwen asked. 

"Sat on it with his fat arse!" Merlin growled. 

"Oi! I'm still in the room." Arthur snapped hitting his handcuffs on the bar to get their attention. The two turned to him. 

"Yes I ate your chocolate because you ate mine first! Secondly I offered to buy you a new one but you didn't want and I quote _'charity!'_ " 

"Merlin!" Gwen shook her head at him. 

"Well I _didn't._ " 

"Please _Mer_ lin." Arthur begged.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I don’t want to be near that." Gwen scrunched up her face.

"I'll have you know _that_ is a perfectly good _that_." Arthur defended himself. "But you won't know because you chose the wrong Pendragon." Arthur grunted as he tried to wiggle free.

Like that would work. Gwen huffed out a breath. She had gotten into a relationship with Morgana last month when they met at the pub when Arthur introduced her her.

"You know what Merlin I want some ice cream like right now." Gwen grew a mischievous smile on her face.

"You know what me too." Merlin caught on and grinned himself. The two headed back out the door.

"You fuckers!" Arthur spat. 

"Wait wait!" Merlin paused and took out his phone taking a picture for blackmail.

"Merlin I swear to god-"

"Can't wait to tell your sister." Gwen laughed. 

"It's _not_ what it looks like!" Arthur announced again and they closed the door.

Of course, it wasn't what it looks like; nothing is ever what it looks like in Merlin and Arthur's dorm room. Whenever someone walks in to their room something embarrassing happens and it's never what it looks like.

The first few times it was funny embarrassing things that everyone does. Like the time Arthur was caught coming out the shower singing Barbie Girl at the top of his lungs, only to stop when he saw Merlin with Gwaine and the rest of Arthur's football team. 

"It's not what it looks like?" Arthur tried. Making matters worse his towel fell. Well only worse for Merlin because the guys were probably used to that sight. Merlin blushed and practically ran into the bathroom. 

There's also the time Arthur caught Merlin and Will with bananas in their mouths giving head to them. They were studying phallic symbols and got carried away with the jokes. When Arthur walked in with Gwen and Morgana, Merlin choked and bit down on the banana.

"Um it's not what it looks like?" He said with a mouthful. That’s also when he found out Will and Merlin were dating. Not that it bothered him in any. Merlin was free to date who he wants. Arthur didn’t care, Arthur liked girls so it definitely would _not_ bother him in the slightest.

Arthur had also caught Merlin and Gwaine eating cake off the floor. They dropped it and didn't want to waste it so they started to dig in off the floor. 

"Not what it looks like." Merlin shrugged and continued to eat the food. 

Arthur just raised his brow and silently watched for a moment before rolling his eyes and walking out. He left to get the dust pan and brush with some bags. Merlin and Gwaine protested but he cleaned it up. Merlin just scolded him for wasting their cake.

What was a funny thing to walk in on was Merlin coming home late one night drunk and passing out. Okay well not funny but concerning. Merlin had passed out so Arthur had got up from his bed to help Merlin into to his bed. Unfortunately, he was in his boxers.

He had managed to wake Merlin a little so he could get him over to his bed. He had grabbed Merlin's hockey stick to let him lean on it. Once he got him to bed Arthur rested the hockey stick on his shoulder and watched Merlin sleep. He looks so peaceful. The only time they weren’t at each other's throats and one was passed out. Arthur smiled to himself watching Merlin with caring eyes.

Gwen and Morgana chose to walk in at that exact moment. The two looked mortified to see Merlin on the bed out cold and Arthur looking kinda suspicious hovering over his bed with the hockey stick and a smile on his face. Arthur dropped the hockey stick in a hurry.

"No,” He scoffed. “No no no!" He repeated quickly when they kept looking at him sceptically.

_"Arthur..."_ His sister gasped. 

"I swear this is not what it looks like."  Arthur tried.

"It never is when I enter here is it?" Gwen sighed, seemingly used to this. Arthur just smiled awkwardly and went back to his bed to cover himself up. 

"If you wanted Merlin that bad you could have just asked him,” Morgana teased. Arthur groaned and shoved his head under the cover.

“I’m sure he would have said yes.” Morgana cackled exiting the room with Gwen. God damn his sister.

*

Arthur has seen and heard some pretty weird stuff living with Merlin. He’s walked in on Merlin talking about Monster dildo’s with Gwaine then blushed when he saw Arthur and proceeded to climb under his covers and refused to get out the rest of the day.

Then there was the time he saw Merlin trying on a dress.

“Merlin?” Arthur raised his brow looking at Merlin who was looking at himself in the mirror with a green dress on.

“Not what it looks like,” He simply stated unfazed by Arthur and continued pout in the mirror looking himself up and down.

“Of course it isn’t.” Arthur sighed.

“Looking good Merlin.” Gwaine whistled as he walked past the door.

“Thanks!” Merlin laughed.

“Merlin!” Morgana ran in.

“Morgana?” Arthur questioned.

“Thank you Merlin the dress looks perfect,” Morgana continued, ignoring her brother. Clearly he was invisible.

“I’m so glad we’re the same size.” She added admiring the dress on Merlin.

“No problem, its quite comfy wearing a dress, a lot more-” He wiggled. “Room.”

“Yes that’s one of the perks.” She grinned.

“I live with a girl’s petties coat.” Arthur sniggered.

“Oh hush Arthur just because you’re not gay or a girl doesn’t mean you can’t get in touch with your feminine side.” Morgana insisted.

“Merlin’s not gay.”

“Yes he’s bi but he prefers men so technically-”

“Yes but technically-”

“Would you two stop discussing my sexuality!” Merlin yelled, rolling his eyes at the two before taking off the dress.

“Here,” He gave the dress back to Morgana. Arthur couldn’t help but stare at Merlin’s body. He wasn’t as thin and frail as he thought he was, he actually had a bit of muscle; the beginnings of a six pack Arthur could see forming. And don’t even get him started on his back muscles. He’s never stared at a girl’s body this long and liked it, Merlin was fit. Not that Arthur liked Merlin, he was straight like his sister said.

“Like what you see?” Morgana commenting noticing that he was staring at Merlin. She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at him. Merlin turned to him with a slight blush on his cheeks causing Arthur to look away. No, he didn’t like Merlin he just was appreciating his body in a _platonic_ way, yes of course he was.

However, the situations they got into made it harder to ignore the thing he was afraid of admitting.

Once Arthur came home to a sobbing Merlin sat on the floor in the dark. In front of him was two candles and two meals from the Chinese takeout. Arthur has recently discovered he doesn’t like seeing Merlin upset. Merlin was usually so happy that it was infectious and made Arthur beam even on his bad days.

“Merlin what’s up?” Arthur asked concerned. He walked over to Merlin dropping down next to him.

“We broke up.” He sobbed, he leaned into Arthur resting his head on his shoulder. Arthur out of instinct rested his head on top of Merlin’s, wrapping an arm around him.

“Do I need to beat up Will?”

“No it was mutual but it still hurts you know?” Merlin cried.

“I know.” Arthur nodded. He once dated a girl called Vivian, he actually liked her, a lot in fact and she liked him too but their relationship was based on the lies their parents told them about each other and they broke up on mutual terms. She was the only proper relationship he’s ever had.

“I’ll tell you what Merlin, I’ll have dinner with you.”

“What?” Merlin said taken a back, pushing himself off Arthur wiping his eyes.

“Well there’s no point in you eating alone and I can’t have you crying again.”

“So kind of you to pity me.” Merlin let out a small chuckle.

“What are friends for.” Arthur smiled causing Merlin to smile. Arthurs heart skipped a beat. He didn’t know it was so thrilling to make Merlin smile when he was down.

A few hours of talking later and their door burst open revealing Morgana and Gwen. God, he really need to lock their door or they really need to learn to knock.

“Merlin we got your message we’re so sorry do you need-” Morgana paused looking at the two.

“Ooo, sorry did we interrupt something?” Gwen smiled sheepishly. Morgana on the other hand took in the surroundings and smirked.

“Not what it looks like.” Arthur and Merlin reminded. It was basically their catchphrase now.

“Are you two on a date?”

_“No,_ ” They said.

“Because that’s what it looks like.” She added.

“It’s not,” Arthur concurred.

“So if it’s not a date you don’t mind if we join you?”

“Of course not.” Merlin said the same time Arthur said _“No.”_

“No?” Merlin frowned.

“No?” Morgana and Gwen looked at each other with a knowing look.

“No because I’m helping Merlin heal tonight you two get him tomorrow.” He stated and stood and walked over to them.

“Arthur,” Morgana started to protest.

“Nope guys night.” He opened his arms up gathering them to the door.

“Guys night.” Morgana cackled.

“Yup,” he opened the door and began to shove ‘em out

“But-” Gwen started.

“Bye Morgana, Gwen.” He said before closing the door. The two were soon alone again.

“I wouldn’t have minded.” Merlin said.

“I know but I would have, I want to make up all those times I’ve been a dick, Merlin you’re my friend I want to be here for you.” Arthur explained.

“Thank you,” Merlin said quietly smiling down at the floor. Arthur smiled satisfied, his heart pounding unbelievably fast in his chest. This was the start of many more good days.

....

Merlin has also see Arthur in more awkward situations.  He’s walked in on Arthur talking to himself in the mirror only wearing a towel.

“You are strong and handsome,” He flexed. God, he was so vain, Merlin rolled his eyes as he continued to watch him.

“Girls want you, guys want to be you and probably want you too,” He held his pose for a few more seconds before deflating and resting his head against the mirror. Wait what’s going on here? Merlin asked himself. He’s never seen Arthur so confused before like he was fighting a losing battle. 

“But I can’t shake these weird feelings-” _Weird feelings?_ What?

“Uh Arthur?” Merlin intervened. Arthur jump pushing himself off the mirror turning to face him his face bright red. Is he okay?

“Are you alright Arthur?”

“Fine.” He snapped and proceeded to run into the bathroom. Merlin watched him as he went in; particularly watched his arse. Having lived with Arthur for six months now Merlin has learned to appreciate that he was basically walking eye candy. Yes, he was still a prat but Merlin was used to it and they’ve even started to hang out a lot more since Arthur comforted him after he and Will’s broke up.

If Arthur wasn’t straight Merlin might have jumped him but since he was Merlin just enjoyed the view and became his friend. The only problem is that his feelings towards Arthur might not be all platonic and Merlin was finding it hard to keep it that way.

….

Arthur blasted music in his ears. Maybe he could drown out the thoughts with music. Of course, he was lying to himself. Lately around Merlin he’s been feeling all sorts of things, he gets butterflies and sometimes his heart races and other times he just feels so turned on. He’s not supposed to feel this way about Merlin. He couldn’t sleep properly, or eat without thinking of Merlin and his prominent cheek bones and his goofy grin or his adorable massive ears. Maybe he could get something prescribed to get rid of the feelings? Hanging out with Merlin has just made them worse but he just can’t get enough of Merlin. Maybe he was gay? No, he didn’t really like other guys. Well he has been turned on by some before but he still liked girls mostly. Does that make him bi? Probably.

At the moment though he was just all about Merlin and he had to do something about it. Maybe he should ask him out.

Arthur opened the door to his room and found Merlin on his knees in front of Gwaine his hands near Gwaine crotch and Gwaine looking up at the ceiling closing his eyes with what seems to be pleasure.

“Oh god,” Arthur closed his eyes.

“Arthur!” Merlin jumped away.

“If you’re going to do that please put a tie on the door knob!” Arthur exclaimed. Of course, Merlin wouldn’t be into him, he was just his roommate; Arthur the posh git who was a giant ass to him. Arthur held back some tears.

“It’s not what it looks like,”

“Yeah,” Gwaine concurred about to turn around.

“I don’t want to see it!” Arthur covered his eyes with his hand. How rude, he didn’t want to see Gwaine’s erect penis.

“Arthur it’s really not what you think I was just sew-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” He growled and stormed out the room. He couldn’t be mad at Merlin; he didn’t know his feelings clearly yet but it doesn’t stop it from hurting. Arthur decided to go for a walk to clear his head or maybe he needed to test his sexuality.

….

A month later Merlin caught Arthur in bed with a bloke. It was quite a funny situation.

“Arthur time to get up,” Merlin called from the bathroom. He had gotten in late last night. They all went clubbing but Arthur had left early but he said he had a cold. It was fun night; Morgana and Gwen went home together and Merlin, well he couldn’t hook up with someone without thinking of the gorgeous blonde prat he was arse over tit for.

“Arthur,” He said again and walked over to Arthur’s bed.

“Huh?” Arthur mumbled tiredly as he woke up.

“Dude why so early?” Another male voice came from behind Arthur.

“Holy shit,” Merlin gasped as the dude sat up and yawned.

“Leon?” Merlin raised his brow trying to hide the shock in his voice. He failed. Arthur shot up, looking embarrassed.

“Uh Merlin it’s err not what it looks like?” Arthur tried.

“Of course it’s not.”

“You both don’t speak a word to no one.” Arthur warned.

“Of course.” The two agreed. They all were sat in silence until Merlin opened his gob.

“Does this make you _bi_?” Merlin asked a little bit too excitedly.

_“Merlin!”_ Arthur growled.

“Okay I know but I’m just _curious_ I mean-”

“Merlin one more word and I _will_ hurt you.”

“But-” He _really_ wants to know to see if he has a shot.

“ _Mer_ lin.”

“Okay!” Merlin turned around and left. Merlin smiled to himself. So, Arthur was into men – interesting.

….

A few weeks later, things were still awkward. Arthur pretended like the event never happened and ignored Merlin every time he tried to bring it up. Arthur wasn’t dealing with that shit.

His phone buzzed; a message from Morgana. Oh god what did his sister want now?

_‘Have you seen Leon lately?’_

_‘Why would I have seen Leon?’_ He typed back.

_‘Merlin said you saw him the other day.’_ She replied almost instantly. Arthur growled. Merlin told her how could he. Just then Merlin came out of their shared bathroom.

“You bastard!” Arthur charged ah him. Merlin dodged him just barley managing to keep a hold of his towel. Arthur had to ignore the way Merlin looked all wet, watching the water run down his chest and how the towel barely left anything to the imagination.

“What have I done?!” Merlin exclaimed pulling Arthur back to reality. Merlin had one arm out in defence while the other one locked on holding the towel.

“You told her!” Arthur lunged making Merlin jump back.

“Told who, what?!”

“My sister!”

“About what?”

_“Leon.”_

“I did not!”

“Liar.” Arthur shot forward and rugby tackled Merlin to the floor. Arthur pinned Merlin down, binding his hands above his head. Arthur couldn’t deny this was kinda turning him on but that wasn’t the point here.

“You told Morgana I slept with Leon and you know it!” Arthur growled at him getting into his face.

“You slept with Leon?” Morgana’s voice said. Arthur gasped and turned around still straddling Merlin.

“Fuck,” He cursed. “What are you doing here?”

“You didn't reply back to my message. And here I thought about setting Leon up with Elena but never mind.”

“You don't care I'm not straight?”

“Arthur, why would I? I'm not exactly straight either; I’m _dating_ Gwen.” Morgana argued. Arthur nodded.

“Besides I'm your sister and no matter how much you annoy me; I _love_ you.”

“Bet it killed you to say that.”

“It did.” The two laughed

“Anyway I'll let you two get back to whatever this is. Probably will end up fucking each other soon.”

“What?” The two said. Then Arthur looked down and scrambled off Merlin.

“It not what it looks like.” He proclaimed animatedly much to Morgana’s amusement. It did look wrong; Merlin was in a towel; yes, it made his manhood twitch and it looked like Arthur had jumped him which he did but in a totally platonic I'm going to kill you way.

Merlin had stayed on the floor sitting up and spacing out his towel looking like he’s trying to hide something.

“I rest my case.” She looked down at Arthur's apparent excitement from their little wrestle and then look pointedly at Merlin who proceeded to rearrange his towel. Arthur looked at Merlin shocked. Wait does that mean Merlin-?

“Well I better leave you two to fuck or sort yourselves out.” She cackled and left. The door shut and they were left in silence staring at each other.

“Merlin um-” Arthur started not sure what to say.

“I need the loo.” Merlin jumped up securing his towel and ran into their bathroom. Arthur sighed, if Merlin got as excited as he did then he will be in there for a while. Arthur debated where he could get away with doing a quick wank but he realised he couldn't account how long Merlin will be as Arthur has had some sad short wanks in the past.

Arthur sighed; how did they get into this mess. Arthur thought of the worst thing to calm himself down slightly. _Morgana_. His devious, callous, cackling witch of a sister who always likes to mess with him. But he does love her though.

Once he knew he was at least a bit safe he got up grabbed his keys and walked out their room, he needed some air. Maybe Merlin does like him and maybe things will work out.

….

Things don't work out. Merlin's been avoiding Arthur since that day. He's managed to go two weeks without speaking to Arthur properly. Arthur’s practically been throwing himself in Merlin's path to get him to speak.

Arthur even fell on top of Merlin (accidentally this time) and he still ignored him. Well not ignore more like he just didn't say anything and stared at Arthur with shocked eyes. Arthur stared back but with caring eyes.

“Merlin I need to tell you something,” Arthur started softly his hand sliding up to cup Merlin's cheek. Merlin gasped. Arthur smiled at him. Arthur moved his head slowly towards Merlin's closing the gap. It looked like Merlin was leaning in too. Arthur closed his eyes ready to place his lips on Merlin’s. It was finally happening it was finally-

_“Waayyyyyy ‘ere we go ‘ere we go ‘ere we go!”_ Arthur's football mates burst into their room.

“Arthur mate get the food on!” Percival said.

“Yeah mate lets get-oh.” They all paused staring at the two on the floor. Arthur sighed into Merlin's neck. Arthur quickly got off a red cheeked Merlin who scattered out the door without a word.

“Merlin,” Arthur called after him.

“Sorry mate didn't know we were disturbing something.” Elyan apologised.

“Yeah we are sorry.”

“Nothing was happening, it wasn't what it looks like.”

“Never is in here,” Percy laughed.

“Tell me about it I like we're cursed or sommert.” Arthur chuckled.

“Besides I'm sure nothing was going on between _them_.” Tristan said a smirk playing on his lips. The others caught on.

“Yeah if anything something would happen between him and Leon.” Gwaine grinned and the team laughed but Arthur and Leon; both who had gone very red.

That secret didn't stay a secret very long after Morgana found out. She had told most of their joint friendship groups within the first few hours of knowing. So, it wasn’t long before the teasing came and the shocked faces of those saying I didn't know you were gay or bi or pans. Just so many different reactions.

“For your information I am _taken_.” Leon stated.

“Wait what?” Arthur frowned. They sleep together a few times and are best friends and he didn't tell him he's in a relationship. Wow rude.

The other guys frowned confused apart from Lance who smiled and nodded encouragingly.

“Wait a second.” Arthur caught on. “Is it you?” He turned to Lance. Lance nodded and walked over to Leon taking his hand.

“We wanted to tell you guys when things got more serious but I guess things have.” Lance chuckled.

“How long?” Elyan asked.

“A month.” Leon said. The lads were shocked. “Literally a few days after I slept with Arthur, me and Lance had watched some films hanging out then we had a few beers and one thing led to another and after the night we spend together we decided to give things a go.”

“Wow,” Arthur stood taken aback. “Congratulations.”

“Since we're opening up to the team,” Percy started looking at Gwaine. Gwaine nodded and said;

“Percy and I have been seeing each other for a few months now.”

“You guys have been dating that long?!” Arthur gasped. How has his team kept this from him?

“Well it was just sleeping together but I think we got past that after two months, by the fourth month we decided we're together.”

“Holy shit guys why were you all keeping secrets from me? Anyone else wanna share?”

“Me and Tristan.” Elyan said wincing slightly waiting for his reaction.

“Okay I shouldn't be your friend let alone captain of the team if I don't even know what's going on in your personal lives.” Arthur said to them. They need to tell him things; he's never in the loop anymore.

“We're sorry we didn't want to upset you.” Percy said.

“Upset me? Why?”

“Because were all together and we know you're exploring your sexuality.” Leon answered.

“Guys this wouldn't upset me.” Arthur told them.

“We were also waiting for you and Merlin to tell us you were together so we could.” Gwaine added.

_“Me and Merlin?”_ Arthur frowned. Oh, shit they were on to him.

“W-What makes you say that?” He stammered.

“Well _one;_ you're blushing,” Lance ginned. Arthur rubbed his cheeks as if that would make them go away.

“ _Two_ , the moment we just ruined.” Elyan laughed.

“ _Three_ , the way you are with each other is great we just thought-”

“You _thought_ wrong.” Arthur snapped interrupting Tristan. He turned around trying to hide his sad expression. Merlin wasn't into him or at least he thought he wasn't anyway.

“Arthur mate we didn't mean to-”

“Okay,” Arthur caved in cutting off Lance. “I think I like Merlin; might even be in love with him but I don't know how to tell him because we have moments and they either get interrupted or I chicken out.” He explained to them.

“Well don't just wait for a moment.” Percy advised.

“Yeah just make a gesture take him out on a date or something.” Gwaine suggested.

“Do it though so he knows how you feel or you might regret it.” Leon said looking to Lance wistfully. Lance smiled back. He wanted that with Merlin; he had to do something and he thinks he has an idea.

….

Merlin was coming back from Will’s. They were still good friends after the breakup and in fact he just met Will’s new boyfriend Mordred. The two were cute together.

He was walking to his room taking as much time as possible, he didn't want to go back. He could hear all of Arthur football mates teasing them about the moment they had. Although the the moment was very intimate and Merlin felt himself getting lost in Arthur's eyes. He said to him he wanted to tell him something and Merlin's heart raced. He was pretty sure Arthur was going to kiss him but wasn’t sure if it a heat of the moment things or if he wanted to start something because Merlin would much rather start something than just be a fuck buddy. 

He begrudgingly entered his room and found that the lights were off and candles lit around it.

“Arthur-?” Merlin frowned confused, looking around the room. There was rose petals on the bed which has been pushed together, and the table was set up for two. He smelt food too; had Arthur been cooking?

“Merlin.” Arthur smiled pooping up from the fridge with two beers in hand.

“Let me guess not what it-”

“Entirely what it looks like, Merlin I've been trying to tell you that I think I'm in love with you and I didn't know how to show it so I thought I'd make you a romantic candle lit dinner instead.” Arthur professed. He put the two beers on the table and stood in front of Merlin.

“Wow Arthur _-I mean-_ wow _-em-_ this is great.” Merlin stuttered. No one has even done this for him before. His heart was pounding he could feel it in his ears.

“This is not too, forward is it? I mean-”

“I love you too.” Merlin blurted sending Arthur into silence.

“You mean that?” A smile crept on his face.

“I do.” Merlin nodded and shit forward kissing Arthur. Oh how he's been waiting to do this; it was literal fireworks. His stomach turned and his toes curled. Merlin reached his hand up to entwine his fingers in Arthur hair. Arthur cupped Merlin's cheek in one hand and brought him closer with his other snaking it around his waist. The kiss deepened and their arousals grew.

“Wait,” Arthur pulled back. “Shouldn't we start with dinner?”

“Well I am _ravenous_.” Merlin smirked.

“Dinner can wait.” Arthur decided and carried Merlin to the bed. Their clothes peeling off as they kissed some more.

The door burst open.

“Brother dear do you- _oh dear god._ ” Morgana gasped at the sight of the two. Both stark naked on the bed with Arthur on top of Merlin.

“Not what it looks like?” She smirked knowingly.

“No exactly what it looks like; now _get out!_ ” Arthur yelled. She cackled before leaving the room.

“Wretched woman.” Arthur cursed. Merlin laughed.

“Hey back to me.” Merlin ginned.

“Yes of course where were we.”

….

Epilogue….

Arthur had finished class and he was on his way to his room. Merlin and Arthur had been dating for a few months now and they're going strong. Arthur was happy they got together. They're basically the same as they were though – always insulting each other and play fighting. It's just now the insulting and play fighting usually ends up in sex or if they're in public; kisses and cuddles. It was all in good fun.

Arthur entered his room and didn't expect to see what he'd just seen.

“Merlin?” He said shocked. “Gwaine and Percy?” Arthur then frowned confused. They three were on the conjoined beds and Percy and Gwaine were sat up and making out over Merlin who was lying down.

“Not what it looks like!” All three said.

“Wait we're you having a threesome without me?” Arthur narrowed his eyes.

“No Arthur we were just messing and then-”

“Because we could make it a foursome.” Arthur suggested.

“What?” Percy and Merlin gasped the same time Gwaine said; _“I'd be up for that.”_

_“What?”_ Arthur blushed looking away.

“No foursome just three friends messing when the other two tart making out because they did a cute thing.”

“Oh okay.” Arthur said disappointedly. He _really_ wanted a foursome.

He joined them on the bed kissing Merlin in the process.

“So what have you guys been doing today then?”

“Well we have a surprise for you.”

“A foursome I knew it! Let's go.” Arthur started taking his shirt off.

“Arthur no.” Gwaine laughed stopping him. _“Maybe later.”_ He whispered with a wink. Arthur laughed at the while Percy nudged him.

“We've found a cheap house for us to live in next year near the university.” Merlin informed.

“All four of us?” He asked.

“All four of us.” Merlin confirmed.

“That's great! Can't wait to live with my three best friends.”

“Oh and Morgana and Gwen will be living with us too.”

“What?”

“Yeah.” Merlin nodded.

“Aww why?”

“Because they're our friends.”

“I don't mind Gwen but my sister!”

“It'll be fine.” Percy assured.

“For you guys yeah.” Arthur sulked.

“Aww it'll be fine.” Merlin waved off, rubbing his arm.

“Foursome to make it better?” Gwaine offered.

“Really?” Arthur's interest peaked.

“No!” Percy and Merlin said.

“Spoil sports.” Gwaine chuckled; Arthur nodded.

“Maybe some foreplay?” Merlin caved.

“Yes!” Gwaine and Arthur high fived.

“If we must.” Percy sighed with a smile.

Oh yeah things were starting to be what it looks like. And they couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
